Divergent Dauntless
by jdukes09
Summary: The story of Tris and Tobias as if the war on Abnegation never occurred. Their ups and downs as they live in dauntless. There will be conflicts but not the war of Abnegation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to Divergent. That belongs to the Brilliant Veronica Roth.**

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says.

"You know," I say, "I really don't care."

-Veronica Roth

I reach up and kiss Tobias while the cafeteria melted from my view. Suddenly I feel as if there are a million eyes placed on me. I pull back from the kiss to see nearly the entire cafeteria staring at us. Heat rushes into my cheeks and I turn and run away from Tobias, away from the cafeteria.

I shouldn't have kissed him in front of everyone, I chastise myself. What will Christina and Will think? I am so lost in my thoughts that when I finally look at my surroundings I realize I have found my way to the hallway that I sat in after Peter stabbed Edward in the eye.

I shrink to the floor and hug my knees to my chest. I hear footsteps coming towards me only glancing up when they stop in front of me.

"What was that?" demands Christina.

"I…I lost control," I stutter just as Peter and Will approach us.

"So that is why a stiff ranked higher than I did!" exclaims Peter.

"What are you talking about Peter?" I say scowling at him.

"Sleeping with the instructor to boost your ranking, that is what I am talking about!" he shouts at me.

I begin to protest when Will, who hasn't said a word since his arrival, asks, "Is it true, Tris? Are you sleeping with Four so that you could get a higher rank?"

I stare at him, words escaping me at the moment. How could he think that I would do something like that?!

"Will!" Christina yells, "You just saw how embarrassed she was! She isn't lying, she hasn't slept with Four."

"How would you know?" snarls Peter, jabbing his finger into her chest.

Christina quickly snatches his finger and twists hard, making Peter wince and pull back.

"Because I was born Candor, remember? Not to mention it was one of her fears in the landscape."

Suddenly I am thankful that Christina can tell when I am lying. It means that our friendship can be mended and Will also seems to trust her word. Peter, however, still glares at me. How could he have been Candor when he obviously can't tell when someone is lying or speaking truthfully.

Peter turns to walk away but then spins on his heels with his fist aimed for my jaw. I don't have time to react so I just close my eyes and wait for the impact. But, strangely the punch never comes. I open my eyes once more and see Peter lying on the ground clutching the right side of his stomach.

Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene stand around him. Lynn shakes out her hand. She must have been the one to hit him before he hit me.

"Told you I could beat you in a fight," she spits at him. Peter just groans.

Lynn, Marlene, Christina, and Will each grab one of Peter's limbs and drag him off to the infirmary, I assume. Now it is just Uriah and I.

Uriah looks at me not with pity, but amusement. "What?" I snap at him.

"You never cease to amaze me. First jumper, zip-lining, ranked first, and…," he pauses for a short breath, "making out with Four."

The heat rushes back into my cheeks at the mention of the kiss I shared with Tobias in the cafeteria.

Uriah grins, "Still thinking Stiff though."

We both laugh, I don't know when or even if I will ever get used to public displays of affection. Once we calm down we walk back to our dorms to begin packing, tomorrow we are assigned apartments and pick our jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**_  
_

**Chapter 2**

_TOBIAS POV_

I am confused. Tris just kissed me and then bolted from the cafeteria. We no longer have to hide the fact that we are together, she just officially became Dauntless.

I was about to run after her when Zeke grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Congrats, man!" He yells, "Finally, you are gonna get la-."

He stops short on the last word when he sees me glaring at him. I get to the outside of the cafeteria and glance around but there is no sign of Tris or the other initiates that went after her.

I stiffen as someone lays their hand on my shoulder. I whip around, ready to fight. Eric. He stands in front of me with a look I can only describe as a mixture of disgust and pleasure.

Instead of punching him square in the jaw as I would like, I just throw his hand off of my shoulder.

"What do you want Eric?" I ask him angrily.

"I am impressed, Four. I was beginning to wonder if you were even interested in women," Eric says smirking at me, "Also, that little display back there has given Max some concerns. You and Tris will undergo interrogation under the influence of the truth serum from Candor. You know, to ensure that Tris' ranking is legitimate."

I scowl at him, "I suppose you decided to be a jerk and not tell Max that you did the ranking?"

Solemnly Eric says, "I have told him, but seeing as how you work in the control room with computers it is possible that you could have altered her results."

_TRIS POV_

As I walk into the dorms I notice two large Dauntless men standing near my bunk. Panic quickly takes over and my mind shoots back to my fear landscape, the strange men who were going to kidnap me.

Except this is real. I think about turning around and running away from them. They must have sensed that I was about to run and quickly grab my arms.

Through my struggling to free myself from the men I hear one of them say to the other that they are to take me to questioning. At that I stop my struggle.

Stubbornness replaces my panic, "Questioning? What on earth do you have to question me about?" I demand.

"Max wants to know if your ranking is a result of the relationship between you and Four."

"Why doesn't he ask me here?" I shout at them before saying, "Let me down, I am very capable of walking on my own."

The men set me down, "To ensure that you don't lie, he is going to ask you while you are under the influence of truth serum."

I stop dead in my tracks and the men run into the back of me. Once again they each grab an arm and drag me to where we are going. I don't struggle this time, I just drop my head.

A lump forms in my throat as I think back to what Christina had said about the truth serum. There is no fighting it, you just simply tell the truth. I feel sick, what if they discover that I am divergent? What will happen to me then? Tori's warning is screaming in my head louder than ever now.

Divergence is Dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 3**

_TOBIAS POV_

I sit on a bench located at the back wall of the interrogation room. Flanked by Dauntless guards on either side of me. I wonder what they are waiting for until the doors open. I snap to attention and see two Dauntless men drag Tris into the room by her arms.

They are dragging her. I am fuming mad.

She looks almost lifeless with her head hanging down. At least until I jump from my seat only to be held back by the guards at my sides.

"Tris!" Her head snaps to attention. I can see the worried look on her face. I look her over but don't see any cuts or bruises on her.

"I'm fine," she barely whispers when they sit her next to me. When the guards release her, I see them. She has bruises on her arms where they had held her far too tightly.

_TRIS POV_

I follow Tobias' gaze to my arms where the guards had held on to me. I hadn't noticed any pain but there are bruises on both of my arms in the shape of handprints. It must have happened during my struggle.

Tobias looks up at me with rage plastered on his face. I know it is not directed towards me because there isn't anything that I have done wrong. He is furious with the guards. He truly cares for my well-being.

Before I can say anything to him, his jaw tightens and he lunges at one of the men that had just brought me in this room. Tobias has him on the ground punching him in the face repeatedly. The other three men surround Tobias and remove him from the man on the floor.

Just then Max, Eric, and three other Dauntless enter the room. I assume the three that I do not know are the other Dauntless leaders that I have heard about. Max looks down at the man on the floor. He turns to Eric and the others.

"Take him to the infirmary." Eric and the other Dauntless leaders pick the man up and carry him out of the room.

"Well, Four, since you," Max says pointedly, "seem to be having issues controlling your anger at the moment we will begin with Tris."

A small gasp escapes past my lips, but no one seems to notice it. If I can manipulate simulations maybe I can manipulate the truth serum. I can't let them find out that I am divergent.

The palms of my hands begin to collect sweat as a few more Dauntless guards enter the room, one of them carrying a chair. Presumably for me to be injected and interrogated in. I wipe my palms on my jeans. As the guards come forward to bring me to the chair, I stand up with my head held as high as I can get it. I walk to the chair on my own free-will. I have to beat this. I will beat this.

"Take Four to the viewing room," Max says gesturing to the window on the opposite side of the room. The three guards holding Tobias force him to move towards the door. Just as he is about to pass me he grabs my hand and squeezes it quickly before being ushered out of the room.

Once they are in the viewing room, I take my seat and I am able to see Tobias in the window sitting on one of the chairs. There are Dauntless on both sides of him and one standing by the door in that room.

"Okay, Tris," Max says with a sly grin, "let's see how Dauntless you really are."

The way he says it sends shivers down my spine. It is almost as if he knows that I am divergent and will spill the beans when I am injected. I cannot, no I will not do that I tell myself.

He comes toward me after one of the guards hands him a small box. He pulls out the syringe with the truth serum inside.

"This will only pinch a little bit," he says as he sticks the needle in my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

Max sticks the needle in and presses down on the plunger, expelling the truth serum into my blood stream. My body suddenly becomes very heavy. I can't remember what I was just thinking. I feel like this can't be good.

"What is your name?" Max asks.

"Tris," I say frowning. What a silly question to ask, he knows my name. Wait, what am I here for? So many thoughts are fighting to gain control but it just makes me confused.

"What is your rank here in Dauntless?"

I wrinkle my nose trying hard to decipher the many rampant thoughts swirling in my head. Then it dawns on me. I am in an interrogation room, they think that Tobias favored me and ranked me higher because we are together. I have truth serum coursing throughout my body.

I know what to do now. Act Dauntless. "You are one of the leaders, you tell me!" I spit at him.

"Fair enough. Next question, did you earn your rank?"

"Yes," I say as confidently as possible under the circumstances.

"Let me rephrase the last question. Did you earn your rank fairly or by sleeping with your instructor?"

"No! I came from Abnegation! I wouldn't do something so vile and degrading. I am better than that!" Heat rises in my face not because I am embarrassed, from the anger boiling inside of me. I don't understand how people could think that I would do something like that.

Just as I think I am about to be done he asks another question, "What was your instructor's name?" He gives me a crooked grin.

"Four," I say flatly.

"Do you know his real name?" Max's grin widens.

What is he getting at? I glance through the window to where Tobias is sitting. He is tense and nervous, I guess because he still wants to keep his identity a secret from other people.

I feel the truth serum fighting for power. My body is screaming at me to tell Max that I do know his real name. I have to concentrate, I cannot tell him Four's real name. I simply tell him, "No."

"How did you do so well in the simulations?"

_This is it, the question that if I answer honestly will decide my fate._ Think, Tris, think! I take a quick glance around the room at all of the Dauntless. I know how to handle this. I lick my lips and prepare myself to reply.

"I did what my instincts told me to do and what I was taught to do during initiation," A pause briefly to catch my breath, "I fought my way through them. I am not a coward, I am brave!" Maybe he will see me as another cocky Dauntless.

Before Max can continue I begin to speak my mind without meaning to, "I am so brave that I have half the amount of fears as most of the Dauntless in this compound, probably even you!"

I berate myself for letting the truth serum take over my consciousness for a moment. It might not have been a good idea to have said that last part. It is best not to aggravate the man in control. I just hope he will see that it is the kind of brash comment that is expected of the Dauntless.

It must have worked because he motions to the window. As the door opens and Tobias walks through it, Max says, "We are done here. I don't need to inject you, Four. Tris answered all of our questions."

Just before Max exits the room he turns to us and says, "Congrats, Tris. Welcome to Dauntless. We will see you in the morning." With that he turns and shuts the door behind him.

_TOBIAS POV_

I run to Tris to help her get up from the chair. It was like torture to have to sit in another room and watch her squirm under the truth serum. She leans into me, clearly unable to hold her own weight at the moment. I decide that it would be better to carry her. I pick her up and cradle her against my chest.

As soon as Max and the others leave I turn to Tris, "How did that happen?"

She must understand what I mean because her response was, "I-I don't know. I just knew there were things that would be better left unspoken."

I kiss her gently on the forehead and make my way through the corridor to my apartment. I am amazed at her bravery and thankful she didn't reveal my name to Max.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TOBIAS POV_

The events of today must have taken its toll on Tris. Not long after we left the interrogation room she fell asleep in my arms. I stop in front of my apartment door and look down at her. Even if she doesn't see it in herself, she is beautiful.

I have to uncomfortably shift her in my arms so that I can reach into my pockets for my keys. I pull them out and find the one that will unlock the door.

After walking into my apartment I lay Tris carefully onto my bed and cover her up. I quickly kiss her on the forehead and head back to the front door to lock it again. Just as I reach the door there is a knock. I open it just enough to see who stands beyond it. Christina stands in the hallway with Will in tow.

"Someone grabbed Tris!" Christina exclaims, clearly distraught.

"A few of the Dauntless said that two men were carrying her out of the dorms, screaming and kicking at them," Will explains.

"I know. She is here now. She is asleep," I tell them. "Max wanted to know if I helped her boost her ranking." I go into detail about what occurred earlier in the evening, leaving a few select things out like her fighting the truth serum and winning.

"Oh my," the only words that Christina can seem to muster.

Will looks down at his feet and says, "I can't believe I was such a jerk. I didn't believe her when she was defending herself against Peter." Oddly, Christina glares at Will.

"What do you mean 'when she was defending herself against Peter'?" My entire body tenses at the mention of his name.

He attempted to kill Tris just a few weeks ago. Maybe I should have hurt him instead of his lackey. I might still do that.

"Well," Christina fidgets with the hem of her jacket, "they were arguing about how she earned her rank and he just about knocked her out."

My hands turn into fists at my sides, "he _hit_ her?" I say seething.

Will is the one who answers my question, "No. He never got the chance, Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene came up just as he drew his fist back. Lynn quickly reacted by punching him hard in the side, breaking a few ribs from what the nurses were saying.

"Can you both go back to the dorms and grab her things and bring them here? I don't think it is a good idea for her to stay there. We all know what Peter is capable of." They nod in agreement, probably remembering Edward, and head off towards the dorms.

About half an hour later Christina and Will return with Tris' belongings. I thanked them and said that we would meet them in the cafeteria in the morning for breakfast. Christina gives me a wary look but runs off after Will.

I tiptoe into the bedroom to grab an extra pillow and blanket from my closet. I forgot that the door squeaks when you open it and it wakes Tris up.

"Could you lay next to me," she says through a yawn. Her voice is heavy with sleep but still sounds sweet. She barely keeps her eyes open long enough for me to climb into the bed next to her.

I scoot the blankets so that they form a barrier between us but still keep her covered. I think she would appreciate the privacy and distance. I wrap one of my arms around her waist and put the other one under my head. It is early by Dauntless standards, only 10:00 p.m., but I quickly drift off to sleep.

_TRIS POV_

My eyes pop open sometime in the middle of the night. I was having a nightmare about being kidnapped again. I squint through the darkness at my surroundings, I don't remember falling asleep. I see the words 'Fear God Alone' painted on the wall. I am at Tobias' apartment. It is then that I vaguely remember asking him to lay next to me.

He isn't underneath the blankets though. He must have pushed them between us to give me space. Since we are both fully clothed I decide that I should cover him up. I fix the blankets so that we are both beneath them.

After adjusting the blankets, I lay back down. I need to go back to sleep, but I don't want to deal with the demons in my dreams.

Tobias rolls over and pulls me closer to him. I am suddenly aware of how little fabric our shirts provide. I can feel the muscles in his chest.

His arm around me is comforting enough for me to forget my demons and drift off into a slumber once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

I awaken, sweating again from yet another nightmare. Max had found out that I was divergent and he along with Peter had grabbed me to throw me into the chasm. Just as Peter, Drew, and Al had done a few weeks ago.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes as I think of Al. Not because he hurled himself into the same chasm he carried me to, but because he was supposed to be my friend. Instead he had betrayed my trust. He became something evil. That night still haunts my dreams sometimes. His large hands covering my mouth so I couldn't scream for help.

I shake my head as if that will somehow rid the thoughts from my mind. I hear water shut off and then Tobias comes out from the bathroom door…wearing just a…towel.

"Good morning," he says with his handsome grin, the one that as far as I know only I have seen.

I shy away. Averting my eyes away from him and towards the wall on the opposite side of the room. I feel my cheeks turning red. "Good morning."

He lets out a low chuckle, strides over to the dresser, and grabs some clothes.

"I'm not used to having people over. I forgot to grab these before I got into the shower." At that he walks back into the bathroom and dresses.

When he enters the room again he is dressed…well mostly. He hasn't put on a shirt yet. He walks over to the bed and plops down next to where I am still laying. He leans down and kisses me on the lips, slowly at first and then progressing to a more passionate one. His warm hand cups my cheek and mine somehow find their way to the tattoos along his side and back.

He slides his hand down and as it brushes against the bruises a pain shoots through my arm and I wince. He pulls back and looks at my arms.

Frowning and furrowing his eyebrows he asks, "Are you okay, Tris?"

"I'm okay," I lie. My arms scream in pain and last night's events were just as scary as when I was almost thrown over the chasm. I don't want to burden him with my problems.

_I did have a victory last night though_, I think to myself,_ I defeated the truth serum._

The look on his face tells me that he doesn't believe me, at least not completely. Luckily he doesn't push the subject.

"I had Christina and Will bring your things here last night so that you could shower before we meet them in the cafeteria."

Christina and Will came here? I must show my confusion on my face because Tobias comes over and kisses my cheek, "I will explain it to you later," he wrinkles his nose, "after you have showered." He lets out a small chuckle. Then he ushers me into the bathroom.

"Well, it is about time! I thought I was going to have to come in and save you from drowning," he laughs as I emerge from the bathroom twenty minutes later.

"Ha-ha," I say attempting to keep a straight face.

_TOBIAS POV_

Once Tris is out of the shower I tell her about Christina and Will coming by last night and why I asked them to drop her stuff off at my apartment.

"Thank you," the words barely a whisper. She looks as if she has transported to another time and place.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. She still stands rigid when I first touch her. She slowly relaxes her body and brings her arms up to wrap around my neck.

I bend down so that our foreheads are touching, "Are you ready to face the cafeteria again?"

She slaps at my chest and lets out a chuckle, "I'm Dauntless now, so I guess I better start facing my fears head on like the rest of them."

"Do you know what job you want to pick?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I don't know exactly what I want to do for sure. We will see what happens when we get there."

We separate our bodies after a quick kiss and head out of the door. Once we are in the hallway I let go of her hand out of sheer habit. Like a child who hasn't gotten her way she stops walking and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

I can't help but laugh at her stance and pouty lip attempt. "What?" I ask trying to be as serious as I can muster given the circumstance.

"How am I supposed to start facing my fears if you won't let me?" Trying her best to sound whiny.

"I suppose there is no reason not to hold your hand. We have already faced the wrath of Max over it already…and survived."

She grimaces at what I said, grabs my hand, and we walk the rest of the way to the cafeteria in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_Tris POV_

I was trying to forget about the events that took place yesterday with Max. Tobias' comment just reassured me that they, in fact, did happen.

I give Tobias' hand a tight squeeze before we enter the cafeteria. He squeezes back and gives me a small smile.

We get our breakfast. It consists of some kind of chocolate cereal, a muffin, and orange juice. We make our way to the table that Christina and Will are already seated at. I feel the stares on us as Tobias sits next to me.

"No offense, but it is definitely going to take some time to get used to hanging around you as a friend instead of an instructor," Christina tells Tobias.

I see him slightly smile in amusement in my peripheral vision. I am sure he still likes to be seen as unapproachable.

"How are you Tris?" I tense up when I hear Will ask me the question.

I still feel anger towards him for not believing me when I told him I didn't "sleep" my way up the ranks. He still hasn't even apologized for what he said to me. I don't know if we will ever be as close as we once were. I need to try to get along with him for Christina's sake.

"I'm fine," I say a little too harshly. A hurt look appears on Will's face. Tobias gives my hand another squeeze.

"Listen Tris," Will looks pleadingly at me, "Four told us what happened with Max last night. I am sorry that I ever doubted you. I should have had more faith in you."

Just as he was finishing his sentence Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn join us at the table.

"Erudites don't believe in faith. It is illogical," Zeke says wagging his finger at Will. Everyone at our table laughs. Everyone, except for Will and me.

I give Will a smile. I hope it was enough to show that we might be able to mend our friendship. Someday. He gives me a weak smile back. He must realize that it is going to take more than a simple apology to make this better.

"So, who is coming over to my place tonight?" Zeke says after the laughter has died down.

Uriah speaks up first, "I'll be there. I'm not missing a good game of Candor and Dauntless."

"Me too," squeals Marlene and Shauna in unison.

Christina looks questioningly at Will and he nods to show that they will be going.

"I guess so," shrugs Lynn sounding bored.

Tobias speaks next, "Tris and I will be there." I look at him and he smiles. "Can't miss out on your first party as a true Dauntless."

Curiosity takes me over, "What is 'Candor or Dauntless'?"

Tobias and my Dauntless-born friends laugh. Uriah answers, "Truth or dare. If you chose not to do what you are asked then you remove a piece of clothing. Also, socks and shoes don't count! We aren't pansycakes!"

Almost in unison Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke throw their muffins at Uriah. We burst into laughter.

Uriah picks up one of the discarded muffins and takes a bite, "MMM…, I knew it would be a good idea to say that." Again we fall into a fit of laughter.

Tobias looks at his watch, "Time for everyone to pick their jobs and get their assigned apartments."

We stand up and walk as a group towards the pit where we will do our choosing before the entire faction.

Once we arrive, the crowd that has already gathered parts for us to make our way to the podium that Max stands on. Tobias, Shauna, and Zeke separate from us to watch with the crowd.

Next to the podium stands Peter. I am still upset with myself for not expecting Peter to try to attack me yesterday. I _will_ expect that of him from now on.

Peter tries to shift his weight from one foot to the other and I see him wince. I smile, _it is nice to see him in pain._ Lynn hasn't always been nice to me nor I to her but I will have to remember to thank her for yesterday.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Max says. I am sure his eyes linger on me longer than anyone else. "Today our new members will choose their careers. Tris you were ranked first so you get to choose first." He points to the large board behind him with available jobs.

"Cheater," Peter pretends to cough out. I see some of the members nod in agreement. Max glares at Peter and he straightens up.

"To address the concerns of her ranking, the Candor truth serum declared it to be accurate," Max tells the crowd.

I shiver at the mention of the truth serum interrogation.

I scan over the board. _Good no leader jobs for Peter to pick._ "I would like to be an ambassador to the factions." I would have liked to have told him I want to work in the control rooms where Tobias works but I don't know the first thing about computers.

Uriah picks next. He chooses to be a Dauntless guard inside of the compound. Lynn and Peter also choose this position. Marlene has chosen to work in the infirmary. When we look at her she claims to enjoy other people's pain. Will chose the control rooms with Tobias and Zeke. I think it is a way for him to stay in touch with his Erudite side. Christina chooses to work in her favorite clothing store. I am willing to bet she does more shopping than actual work. The remaining Dauntless are without a choice and are assigned to guard the fence.

Christina leans over to me and whispers, "Do you think he would let us share an apartment? You know, if you want to."

I smile in response to her question. She returns my smile. _I might be subjected to endless dress up sessions but I don't want to stay alone._

"Okay, time to assign apartments," Max yells over the loud crowd. "Tris, your apart-…"

I cut him off before he can finish, "Is it possible to share an apartment with someone?"

Max gives me a hard stare. I catch a glimpse of Tobias' face, he looks confused.

"You want to move in with your b-.."

I know what he is about to say so I cut him off again, "My best friend, Christina."

"Oh," he pauses, "I suppose that can be arranged." Another Dauntless man steps up to the podium and says something to Max. "Okay, Tris and Christina, you will be in apartment 22D."

I see a grin spread across Tobias' face and try to think of where that apartment is located…_the same hall as Tobias!_ In fact, we all end up in that hall. _This will be interesting_, I think to myself. Unfortunately, Peter will be in that hall too.

"Also, new changes this year," Max says, "Those in the top two positions have the right to decide if they want to train the new initiates next year. Do you accept?" Uriah and I nod. "You can each choose someone to help train them."

Max announces to the crowd that the choosing is over and to enjoy the rest of the day off. Tomorrow we begin our careers.

Tobias comes up behind me, making my jump as he puts his arms around my waist. I turn in his arms, giggling, and give him a quick kiss.

"Want to go back to my place until it is time for Zeke's party?" Tobias asks raising his eyebrows.

"Only if you promise to help me move my things into my apartment later," I say teasingly.

He tries to make it seem like I asked an awful lot of him. "I suppose," he huffs. We laugh and head off to his apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TOBIAS POV_

Tris and I have only just stepped into my apartment when there is a knock at the door. She looks at me expectantly.

I don't want to answer it, I just want some alone time with Tris. I casually walk over to the couch and plop down. I try to mimic her scowl when I do so. She grabs one of the couch pillows and throws it at me. I am prepared for it and catch it an inch before it hits my face, a smug look of satisfaction on my face.

The knocking persists. Tris, frustrated with me lets out a sigh and heads to the door to answer it herself.

"Let's go check out our new apartment!" comes Christina's shrill voice the second Tris answers the door.

Tris looks at me with pleading eyes. I agree and grab some of her things. _Might as well kill two birds with one stone_, I think.

The apartment looks a lot like mine except that there is an extra bedroom and the rooms are slightly larger.

"Let's get the rest of our stuff in here so it will feel like 'home'," suggests Christina.

Tris agrees with her. We go back to my place and grab the rest of Tris' things because it is closer than the dorms. Somehow I was conned into helping move Christina's things as well. Tris' smile can get me to do just about anything.

Will catches up to us and helps to move the massive amount of clothing that Christina owns. I start to feel the same tension between Tris and Will as I did this morning at breakfast.

We drop off the last of Christina's belongings.

"Four and I are going to go back to his place so we can talk. We will see you at Zeke's party later," Tris says. I'm sure she just wants to get out before Christina begins using her as a doll to dress up.

We go back to my apartment, sit on the couch, and fall asleep in each other's embrace.

_TRIS POV_

We had just gotten comfortable on the couch when we drifted off to sleep.

I'm not sure exactly how long we slept. Someone knocks on the door. I look over at Tobias who is still asleep. Slowly, so I don't wake Tobias, I get off the couch and answer the door.

"You are not ready yet!" Christina says too loudly. Tobias wakes up at the noise.

I look at the time and laugh, "Christina we still have thirty minutes before the party even starts."

She looks me up and down, "You can't go like that."

I frown at her, not because of how direct she was, but because I don't see anything wrong with what I am wearing. A loose fitting black t-shirt, black jeans that fit comfortably, and my black sneakers.

Tobias lets out a small laugh as he rises from the couch. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist to pull me close.

Christina looks away, she is a little uncomfortable when we touch, "Well, there isn't anything wrong per say, but," she pauses and thinks before continuing, "this is our first party as Dauntless and we should be memorable!"

Reluctantly, I leave with Christina to head back to our apartment. As we are leaving I hear Tobias laugh as he shuts the door after us. _I will get him back_, I think as we walk away.

After fighting with Christina over what I will wear, we end up in somewhat of a compromise. Since we are going to play 'Candor or Dauntless' later we are wearing layers, although I would hardly call what Christina is wearing as layers.

She wears a miniskirt that comes to just above the middle of her thigh, shorts that could be passed off as underwear, a see-through blouse that reveals her tank top, and her undergarments.

I won our argument on wearing jeans but they are slightly tighter than I would like. Under the jeans I wear shorts just slightly longer than Christina's. My top is a low cut baby doll tee that shows of the tattoos on my shoulders and my chest. Beneath that is a tank top with what Christina calls 'extra support'. It is padding to make it look like I have more cleavage than I really do. And of course, my undergarments.

She applies makeup to me first, I only allow a small amount to be applied. Some eyeliner, mascara, and just a touch of blush. When she starts to go to work on herself, I glance at the clock.

"Hurry up, we are already running late," I say scowling at the massive amount of beauty products that now litter our bathroom counter.

"Haven't you ever heard," she pauses to smack her lips together after applying a red color to her lips, "of being fashionably late?"

"Yes," I hiss at her. I have heard that but have never done it myself. It is considered selfish in Abnegation to keep someone waiting.

As I wait for her to finish applying her makeup, I decide to look at myself in the mirror.

I am definitely not the same girl who transferred from Abnegation a few months ago. The girl facing me in the mirror shares the same facial features as the Abnegation girl. The muscle definition and the eyes are more defined and sharp looking. And to my surprise she looks older.

I am not Beatrice, the girl who never quite fit in Abnegation. I am Tris, the divergent Dauntless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

We knock on Zeke's door. I'm sure it wouldn't matter how loudly we knocked because the sound would be drowned out by the loud music playing inside. I look at Christina. She shrugs at me and then pushes open Zeke's door.

I look around. There are quite a few people here. I see Will, Marlene, and Lynn chatting over by the couch. Uriah and Zeke are in the kitchen pouring a liquid into extremely small glasses. _That won't be enough to quench anyone's thirst._

Near the table, Shauna and Lauren are throwing projectiles at a target on the wall. They are surrounded by Tori, Bud, a few Dauntless I don't recognize, and…Peter.

I glance at Christina who now sees him too. "What is _he_ doing here?" She hisses more to herself than to anyone in general.

I ignore the fact that the person that I dislike the most in my life is standing just feet away. Christina and I make our way to the couch and sit down. I scan the room again because there is one person that I haven't seen yet. _Where is Tobias?_ Then, he emerges from the bathroom. The sight of him always makes my heart race.

He spots me and approaches, "You look…," he stops talking to take a deep breath before finishing, "stunning."

Zeke and Uriah carrying the small glasses in and set them on the table. Zeke announces to everyone that the people who were invited to play Candor or Dauntless can stay everyone else needed to find somewhere else to party.

Most of the Dauntless that I don't recognize leave except for one. I vaguely remember him. He was there when I went zip-lining! Gabe, I think I heard Uriah call him.

Tori, Bud, and Lauren head out together. I think they were trying to talk Lauren into letting them give her a drunk tattoo. Then Peter is left. He stands glaring at me. At first I thought the glare was meant for all of us, but then I realize that his gaze is fixed on me.

Tobias notices it too and stands up. This brings Peter out of his trance and he storms out.

"Everyone remember the rules?" asks Uriah. When everyone nods in assent he gives Christina a sly smile and says, "Layers of makeup don't count either!"

Everyone laughs at this and Christina responds, "Darn! I guess it was worth a try." We all laugh again.

"Let's get started," announces Zeke, "I'm first! Uri, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I'm no pa-…," he starts to say until Lynn smacks him hard in the back of the head.

"If you use that word one time during this game I will make you choke on those words!" Lynn shouts at him.

"Okay," Uriah throws his hands up to show he surrenders. But, then he mouths 'I'm no pansycake' when Lynn turns away from him.

This sends us into a fit of laughter. Lynn catches on. Furious, she grabs the pillow she was sitting on and smacks Uriah in the face with it.

"That is it! I am done!" yells Lynn as she stomps out of the apartment. Curiously, Gabe gets up and follows her out. No one else seems to notice.

We had stopped laughing after Lynn had her outburst.

Zeke breaks the silence, "I dare you to go to the pit, walk up to someone, and scream 'No! I will not sell my body to you'".

Uriah shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'no big deal'. Everyone follows him to the pit. Once we enter, everyone but Uriah lingers near the entrance. He scans the crowd that is there and then I see him narrow his eyes on someone. _Oh no, he isn't going to…_ He walks up to Eric. I hold my breath. Eric becomes irritated when Uriah refuses to let him walk away.

"No, Eric! I will not sell my body to you!" Uriah yells as loud as he can, his voice reverberating off the pit walls. The look on Eric's face sends everyone into a roar. Uriah runs toward us and we all take off back to Zeke's.

"Chris. Tina. Candor. Or. Dauntless?" Uriah asks completely out of breath.

"Candor."

"Pansycake! What was one fear in your landscape that we would find amusing?"

"Uh," Will and I glance at each other and I realize that he means too much to me to be mad at him forever. We grin widely at each other, we know the answer. I wait for her to say it, _moths._ "Ugh!" she moans as she pulls off her blouse.

Zeke hands me one of the tiny glasses. The liquid inside smells foul. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, "What is this?"

Tobias leans over to me, his whisper tickles my ear, "It is a shot of alcohol." _Oh._ I don't want to drink it, but I don't want to look weak in front of my friends either. _One shot can't hurt._ I tip the cup back. It tastes as bad as it smells.

"Um…Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks.

"Candor."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

She blushes slightly and mumbles something inaudible.

"What? We can't hear you," Uriah says.

"You, dummy!" She says to Uriah who begins to turn red himself.

"I like you too." He says back. Apparently, everyone in this room is seeing someone. Tobias and I. Will and Christina. Zeke and Shauna. Uriah and Marlene.

Marlene asks Shauna, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go outside, point to a random guy, and yell 'he has bugs'."

I didn't realize how tiring this game was going to be. We all follow and she doesn't have to go far there are more people now that the workday is over. She completes the dare, leaving some poor boy looking shocked.

Back in the apartment, Shauna glances around and her eyes land on me. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." I don't really have too much to hide.

I thought she was hoping I would say Dauntless so she could make me do something ridiculous but the gleam in her eyes tells me I was wrong.

"What is Four's real name?" All eyes shoot to me, they all really want to know.

I look at Tobias and shrug my shoulders. He tenses up as I pretend to prepare myself to say his real name. Instead I stand up and pull my top shirt off.

I give him a sly smile and he relaxes again. I would never do that to him.

"Aw! Come on!" Everyone complains. I give them a small laugh and Tobias kisses my cheek, whispering 'thank you' as he pulls away. His warm breath leaves my skin tingling.

"Zeke?"

"Candor."

"My brother is a pansycake. Who would have guessed," Uriah says sarcastically.

Zeke is with Shauna and I want to get her back for asking me about Tobias so I ask Zeke, "Do you fantasize about other women that are not Shauna?"

He crosses his arms in front of him and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it up as he stretches his arms back out. I'm going to say it is safe to say yes he has. Shauna gives him a dirty look and scoots away from him.

Zeke asks Tobias, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He probably doesn't want to be asked any more personal questions.

"I dare you to make out with the first girl you see outside of this apartment."

To my surprise he stands up, as does everyone else except for me. I sit there shocked that he is going to go through with it. He rolls his eyes and grabs my arm dragging me towards the door.

Anger and hurt replace my shock. I try to pull away but he just closes his eyes and pulls me out of the doorway. He stops, turns around pulling me closer to him, and then he opens his eyes staring at me.

Our mouths collide. Oh. _Oh!_ He intentionally closed his eyes so that when we were out of the apartment I would be the first girl he saw.

"That's cheating!" the words slur from Zeke's mouth.

"You never said it couldn't be Tris. Just the first girl I saw," he laughs at Zeke.

We play a few more rounds of the game until most of us are wearing bare essentials. By the time we decide to call it a night everyone is intoxicated. Well, everyone except for me. My shots had found their way into Zeke's already dying plants when no one was looking.

Christina says she is going over to Will's for a while. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist I know that I will be going back to his place. I did say that I wanted to start facing my fears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth. Thank you to all who are reading this story.**

_TRIS POV_

I have only seen Tobias intoxicated one other time, when he was just our instructor. My feelings for him developing even back then.

He shuts the apartment door behind him and crosses the room to where I stand. Our mouths collide, his leaving mine to travel down my collarbone tracing the tattoos there. Slowly he lifts his head back up and looks into my eyes.

"Are you okay, Tris?"

Unable to get any words to move past the tip of my tongue, I shakily nod my head. I did say I want to start overcoming my fears.

He begins to slowly kiss along my neck and as he gets near to my chest a moan escapes from my throat. Embarrassment from the sound brings me back to the reality of the situation. Tobias steps back when he notices that my body is tense.

"Tris," he starts, his look a mixture of concern and hurt on his face. My fear has taken me over. Then the tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"I…I'm sorry, I can't." I try to push past him but he grabs my arm.

"Don't be sorry..." I yank my arm from his grasp before he can finish. Embarrassment from the situation bubbles inside me once more and I run out of the apartment and into the one that Christina and I share.

I lock the door and let the tears flow freely knowing that Christina has gone to Will's for the evening. There is a knock on the door and Tobias' voice. "Tris, I'm sorry, please talk to me."

I know I am being childish, hiding from him but I don't want anyone to see me this way. I hear his footsteps as he gives up and walks away. I lean against the door and then sink to the floor letting my sobs consume me.

Sometime later, I found myself making my way to my room. _How will I face him after acting so silly?_

_TOBIAS POV_

I should have known better, I berate myself. She wasn't ready. I let the alcohol cloud my judgments and went for it anyways. The look of fear and embarrassment on her face hurt me more than when my fist collided with my wall after she refused to answer her door.

I need to talk with her, let her know that we are okay. I head to her apartment.

Christina, her hair makes it look like she was struck by lightning, answers the door with a yawn.

"Is Tris here?" I say looking away from her so as to not laugh.

"No," she says through another yawn, "She said something about getting a head start on today."

I mumble a 'thank you' and head off to the next logical place, the cafeteria.

Looking around I don't see her. Lynn saunters over to me. "She isn't here. By the way what did you guys get into a fight about?"

"Mind your own business, Lynn," I snap at her.

Lynn laughs, "You two were meant for each other. She said those exact words to me before she left a few minutes ago."

Without another word I turn on my heels and head towards the pit. As I enter I catch a glimpse of her hair as she walks through one of the doors.

I walk over to the office and peer through the window. She stands there with her back towards me. She awkwardly shakes hands with Dauntless ambassadors. This is where she will be working. They gesture her to sit down and it is when they move off to the side to allow her to pass that I see someone else sitting there. _Peter. _We must have seen him at the same time because as my body tenses up I see hers doing the same.

There is only one other chair so she has to sit next to Peter. _Why is he even here?_ She straightens her posture and walks over to the chair with confidence. He is wearing a smug smile as he leans over and says something to her.

I get the sudden urge to burst into the room and break the ribs that Lynn had left intact.

Someone grabs my arm as I start to move towards the door. I wrench my arm from their grasp and turn around to see Zeke and an obviously hung-over Will standing there.

"We better get to work. We're going to be late," his eyes growing with concern as he looks at my face.

_He's right,_ I think to myself. I don't need any more trouble with Max.

Lynn and Uriah come walking up. Uriah says hi to us as Lynn scoffs at me. The also enter the room where Tris is. I feel better knowing that she won't be stuck with just Peter. Zeke grabs my shoulders and steers me towards the control rooms.

I will have to talk to Tris later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth. Please be patient I promise I am getting to a plot.**

_TRIS POV_

This morning I got up early so that I could avoid the feeling of humiliation from having to run into my friends and Tobias. I can't lie to Christina because she can tell when someone is lying and I am afraid the tears will return if I run into Tobias. I am ready to leave as Christina makes her way into the apartment from her night with Will. I leave her to sober up and prepare for her first day of work.

I went to the cafeteria to get breakfast but ended up snapping at Lynn for asking me how my night was. She wasn't trying to be mean but I didn't want to remember my childish behavior. I left without grabbing anything to eat.

I had turned around to go back in and grab a muffin but I had seen Tobias enter and I need to focus on my new job, not the events of last night.

I get to where I will report to work and suddenly feel glad that I haven't eaten. There, seated next to the only empty chair is Peter. I am sure if I had eaten I would vomit from having to sit so closely to someone who once tried to kill me.

My muscles tighten but I don't want to show him fear so I straighten up and walk over to my seat with confidence.

"Hey Stiff, you hung-over?" Peter sneers.

"One, I am Dauntless. I ranked above you. And two, I am perfectly fine."

"That's a shame. I guess I will have to find another way to _torture_ you."

The way he says 'torture' sends a shudder through me. Luckily for me Uriah and Lynn have enter which has diverted his attention away from me.

The ambassadors grab two more chairs and place them next to me. Lynn takes the one furthest from me while Uriah stands directly in front of me. Smiling, he motions his head to the side. I understand. He is choosing to sit between Peter and I. Grateful, I move over next to Lynn.

"Your boy-toy is outside. He's been looking for you," Lynn nods toward the window.

I look up to see Zeke and Will ushering Tobias off towards the control room.

The older members introduce themselves and explain Peter, Uriah, and Lynn's presence.

Because there are so few ambassadors the compound guards tag along when we visit other factions so we are not alone. We do carry our own weapons but it is easier to fight when you have someone watching your back.

After their explanation, they send those three off to learn more from their superior on protocols and their other job descriptions.

When they announce that it is lunch time I decide not to do the most logical thing and eat in the cafeteria. Instead I purchase sandwich stuff and head for my apartment. I know I have to face Tobias sometime, he won't give up, but I would rather wait until after the work day is over.

Digging into my pocket for my keys I turn to go down the hallway to my apartment but run into something hard but soft. I am about to apologize until I see him. Tobias stands there, apparently waiting for me.

"Since you have avoided me all morning, I thought you might still do it this afternoon. Tris, please can we talk?"

"I'm busy can it wait until I get off work?" I try to keep my voice steady but it falters when I replay how I acted last night. How could he ever like me after I stormed out like a two-year old?

"No, I need to say what is on my mind now," he says with conviction.

_Here it comes,_ I think to myself, _the breakup._

"Come inside then."

Once we are inside my apartment he stares at me for a moment and then speaks, "Tris, I don't care when or if we become intimate. I only care about you."

I fight back tears, "I thought I was ready to tackle my fear, but," the tears come and I can't continue.

"We can take it slowly," he says enveloping me into his arms.

Once I have composed myself, I go to make us sandwiches because I am starving from not having eaten breakfast. I tell him why Peter and the others were in the ambassador's office this morning and that I will have to visit other factions.

He thinks about what I have said before he replies, "There are a lot of compound guards, maybe you won't have to see Peter that much."

"Yeah, maybe."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

During the past few weeks I have been learning the customs of each faction so as to keep peace during our meetings. Well, as much as a Dauntless can muster. There has also been some training on other aspects of the job.

There isn't a long list of things for me to do as an ambassador. But as the faction that provides protection there are things we have to know from other factions.

By lunch time I am given my first assignment as an ambassador. I must go to Amity for a quarterly population update. Thankfully, the guard assigned to accompany me is Lynn, not Peter.

We are not the best of friends but I trust her to have my back. I don't think that we will find trouble there, they seek peace above all else. But, one thing that becoming a Dauntless has taught me is to expect the unexpected.

"You could benefit from some of that peace serum, Lynn," Shauna teases.

"Shut up Shauna!" Lynn yells throwing a grape at her head.

"You know this isn't going to go smoothly. Uriah would be better off going with Tris," Shauna tells us as she pops a grape in her mouth.

"You're going somewhere?" Tobias asks as he sits down next to me.

I haven't had the chance to tell him until now, "Yes, my first assignment. I have to go to Amity with Lynn."

The table erupts with laughter. Tobias even joins in.

After lunch, Lynn and I head towards the train tracks. This is one of the easiest tasks as an ambassador, so we should be back by supper.

* * *

I jump from the train, taking a few steps to maintain my balance. Tears falling from laughing too hard. A perturbed Lynn following.

The visit to Amity wasn't bad, at least not for me. We met with the representative, Johanna. She called a meeting in the cafeteria so we could collect our data. As we were walking down one of the rows is when the trouble began. A man said something about how Lynn could be pretty if she smiled. So she smacked him hard and smiled.

The Amity must have practice with rude Dauntless because in the blink of an eye they had injected her with a serum. I pulled my gun and had it trained on Johanna when she explained that it was a protocol they were to follow in such events.

Seeing Lynn "happy" was absolutely hilarious. I finished my task while Lynn was off skipping through the cafeteria. Once we were outside waiting for the train to arrive, she began to pick wildflowers and placing them in her hair.

"Quit laughing or you won't make it through that door. And don't you _dare _tell anyone!"

I try to stifle my laughing but a few giggles escape me as we make our way down to the cafeteria. People are staring at her with varying expressions but she is too consumed by her anger to notice.

I don't blame them it isn't everyday a Dauntless has flowers in their hair. She became aware on the train ride and had ripped most of them out but there was still one that she had missed.

We enter the cafeteria and take a seat with our friends. Uriah looks at Lynn and bursts into laughter, "I take it the trip to Amity was fun?" He plucks the remaining flower from her hair and sniffs it.

She snatches it from his hand and crushes it in her fist. "You!" She yells narrowing her eyes at me, "This is your fault!"

I can't contain my laughter any longer, even when she prepares herself to lunge at me from across the table. Before she can reach my I push myself backwards, tumble to the floor, and scramble to get to my feet before she can come at me again.

Before she can make another attempt at me Zeke and Uriah grab ahold of her. She may be angry but I can't stop laughing at the ridiculous situation. Out of my peripheral vision I see Tobias enter the cafeteria and make his way towards us.

_TOBIAS POV_

I walk into the cafeteria after my shift in the control room because the monitors showed Tris walking in here. The scene, however, is confusing.

_What the hell is going on?_ Zeke and Uriah are holding a struggling Lynn back from Tris. Tris is hysterical from laughter.

I walk over to where she is bent over from the laughter and place my hand on her back. "What is going on?"

"She…Amity…Peace…" are the only intelligible words that come from Tris' mouth.

"I will get you back!" A fuming Lynn hisses at her as Zeke and Uriah take her out of the cafeteria to calm down.

I pull Tris over to the table and sit down, waiting for her laughter to subside.

"What happened in Amity?" Christina asks wide eyed.

After composing herself, Tris tells us about why Lynn smacked a man, Lynn being injected, and Tris pointing her gun at Johanna. Lastly, she told us of Lynn's actions while under the influence of the serum.

While Tris was explains the story we sit in silence. After she finishes we all break out into a loud laughter.

* * *

Hand in hand we make our way back to my apartment. Tris hasn't overcome her fear but she is becoming more comfortable around me and stays over.

She heads to the bathroom to change into some pajamas she had brought with her. While she is in there I change into just a pair of sweatpants.

"You better stay on your guard," I warn her as we lay down in bed next to each other, "Lynn will have her revenge."

"I don't doubt that," She replies wrapping her arm around me.

"Goodnight," I whisper into her hair. She mumbles goodnight and we both fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

I enter the ambassador's office only to be greeted by Eric and Max. I don't say anything to them as I make my way to my desk. Once all of the ambassadors have arrived they begin.

"We have had reports of some issues," Max begins speaking to everyone in the room.

_Is this what happened to Lynn and I in Amity a week ago? _The Amity only followed protocol so that can't be it. It also can't be revenge from Lynn because she has already gotten me back. It wasn't fun, she had managed to get her hands on a very small amount of the peace serum and slipped it into my juice one morning. I had acted like a fool for thirty minutes. I won't make fun of her experience anymore.

"The reports indicate that there are factionless attacking people from other factions. We need to go down there and sort this situation out," Eric says.

"Why should we do anything? We are just ambassadors. Attend meetings, deal with government officials, and population counts remember?" the girl next to me whines.

Max sends her a glare before he continues, "You are Dauntless, first and foremost. Secondly, the factionless come from different factions and you all have been trained to deal with and speak to other factions."

Eric chimes in, "Several other members will be joining you. There will be a sign up at lunch. This mission will begin the day after tomorrow." With that said Eric and Max exit the office.

As promised there is a huge sign on the cafeteria door explaining the mission and asking for volunteers. If they don't get enough volunteers they will choose at random.

_This is Dauntless, who isn't going to sign up?_ I stand outside the cafeteria to wait for Tobias. I'm not there long before he shows up.

I explain to him what Max and Eric said this morning and my role in this "conflict resolution". He becomes still and looks off into the distance. There is something disconcerting about him when he is like this. I know his mood though and it is best not to pester him about it now.

"If you have to go then I am going too," he says through gritted teeth. He signs, Four, to the sheet and we enter the cafeteria, Tobias squeezing my hand, to tell our friends.

I have the remainder of the day off, as well as tomorrow to prepare myself for the task to come. Tobias and the others went off to finish their workday.

I walk around the pit for a while. I head back to the cafeteria to see how many people have signed up. I imagined the list to be overflowing with names. I guess many Dauntless think this is a wild goose chase because there aren't very many names.

I scan the names looking for ones that I recognize. Four, Christina, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Lauren, Bud, Gabe,…Peter and Eric. There are seven more names that I don't recognize. _Wait. _I scan the names again. _Where is Will's name?_

To find out the answer to my question I decide to visit Christina at work. I walk into the shop and immediately my nose is assaulted by various different perfume scents.

"Tris! I can't believe you walked in here on your own free will. Normally I have to drag you into a shop!" She says jokingly.

"Actually, I came to visit. I have the rest of the day off and I am bored."

"Well, you know, I have to have you try on some outfits," she informs me, "If you don't I will get in trouble."

I sigh and agree. I'm pretty sure she just wants to play dress up and I am the doll.

"So, you are going to join me on the factionless mission?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Will isn't happy though."

"Why?"

"Eric said he needed someone to monitor the video feed in the control room and report back what they see via an earpiece the Erudite developed."

"Oh." _That is why his name isn't written down._

Christina and I talk more as she makes me try on ridiculous dresses, outfits, shoes, and lingerie. She gets irritated when I refuse to leave the dressing room sporting some of the more revealing clothing. Eventually, she talks me into purchasing some of the outfits I allowed her to see me in and some of the lingerie.

After I leave the shop I go back to my apartment to put my things away. I still have another two hours before anyone gets off of work. I decide to turn on the television and the one channel that we get, the news. Normally I avoid the news, but I want to know if they are talking about what I have found myself in the middle of.

There are a couple of smaller stories before they speak about the factionless. It says breaking news. The reporter goes on to say that the attacks are increasing in frequency. Luckily, no one has died as a result but the attacks are also becoming more vicious.

Whatever we are getting involved in, it doesn't sound like we will be able to just go in and negotiate.

I must have dozed off because I remember the news story and then the next thing I know Christina is shaking me awake.

"Why aren't you wearing any of your new clothes?"

I blink sleep from my eyes before answering, "Because…I don't change my clothes a million times a day."

Rolling her eyes at me she says, "Well you have to go change now! Four said he has a surprise for you tonight!"

I narrow my eyes at her, "He does? What is it?"

"I don't know. I would have told you if I knew. I think that is why he didn't tell me. Four is stubborn."

Christina follows me into my room to help me pick out an outfit despite my protests.

"Oh and wear that matching bra and panty set with the red ribbons." She says after picking out my outfit.

I glare at her, "Why?" They are the skimpiest ones she made me buy.

She holds up the outfit she picked out and smiles, "Because those won't show in this."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Warning: This chapter contains adult content.**

_TOBIAS POV_

I stopped over to Zeke and Uriah's mother's house. She graciously agreed to make a homemade meal for Tris and I. I thank her and rush off to my apartment. I told Christina to stall her, I need time to get rid of the disposable containers. I would have made her something myself but I am not very good at cooking.

We have been dating for two months and I want to show her I care with an intimate meal. I have just shoved some trash over the top of the containers in the can when there is a knock at the door. _Perfect timing! _I will have to thank Christina for helping me later.

I answer the door. She is absolutely beautiful. The outfit is breath-taking. I make another mental note to thank Christina for that too.

"Come in. Dinner is ready."

_TRIS POV_

Tobias stands in the doorway unable to peel his eyes from the outfit Christina made me wear. The shirt hugs my body tightly and hangs by a single thin strap over my left shoulder. The pants hug my curves and cling to my legs. I refused the awful high heels she tried to forcefully put on me, instead settling for comfortable flats. I had no choice in the undergarments, they are the only ones that don't show through my outfit.

I sit down at the small table while he remains standing in the doorway. "Are you going to join me or do I have to eat this food by myself?"

"Sorry," he mutters as he sits down across from me. I look around avoiding his uncomfortable gaze when I notice something.

"So, you made supper? Why?"

"Well, we have been together for two months now and…" I cut him off.

"Where did you really get the food?" I ask eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you mean? I ma-…" He tries to act smooth.

"Tobias." I say sternly.

"How did you know?"

"If you are going to pretend to make someone supper, next time remember to place some dirty dishes in the sink and do a better job of hiding the take out boxes. Now, where did you get the food?"

In mock shame he hangs his head down, "Zeke and Uriah's mom."

I laugh, "I knew you couldn't make something this good."

He rises from his chair, throws me over his shoulder, and carries me to the couch.

"Hey!" I try to wriggle out from under him, giggling as I struggle. He leans down and kisses me to keep me from speaking again. I give up my struggle and wrap my arms around his waist, hooking my fingers under the hem of his shirt.

He trails kisses down my jaw, lingering on the soft skin below. A fluttering sensation enters my stomach. I have the sudden need for more.

"I love you Tris," the words are barely a whisper of wind sending tingling sensations over the area.

"I love you too," I say in a heavy breath, barely registering that this is the first we have said these words to each other.

He traces my collarbone with kisses, sending my body into an uncontrollable shiver. I can't stop myself from gripping the hem of his shirt and lifting it off of his body. I toss it to the floor.

"Are…you okay?" He asks timidly. He doesn't want to rush me. In this moment, I am ready to face my fear. I nod unable to catch my breath.

He leans back down and begins to kiss me slowly again. I pull him closer to deepen the kiss. His hand slides down my side and my body reacts on its own, arcing into his. He takes this opportunity to lift me into a sitting position. Gazing into my eyes, he slowly lifts my shirt. Returning his gaze I comply by lifting my arms to allow my shirt to be removed.

Without breaking his gaze on me, he lifts me off the couch with ease. My legs wrap around his waist as he starts toward the bedroom. I am the first to look away. His lips tempting me to them. I lean in and kiss him hungrily while he manages to unclasp my bra, dropping it in the doorway of the bedroom.

After setting me down on the bed I tug at his pants, indicating I want them removed from his body. He obliges as I slide my own off. He leans over, forcing me to lie down on the bed. Our kisses coming more fervently.

He kisses down my chest, over my stomach, and resting on the tender skin just above the line of my panties. My breaths come quicker and a moan escapes from my throat. I pull him back up to kiss his lips. My hands slide down his back while my hips arc into his. It is his turn to let out a moan. I graze my fingers on the skin just below the elastic band of his boxers.

He lifts himself off of me to remove his boxers and then my own. For the first time we look at each other naked, making blood rush to my cheeks.

I spread my legs as he leans on top of me. Searching my face for a sign to stop, he slowly enters me. I moan as a filling sensation overcomes my body. He pulls back slightly before thrusting into me again. Our kissing intensifies until neither of us can hold back the moans any longer.

The thrusting becomes faster until we both reach our peaks,

Breathing heavily, he pulls out and lays next to me. His entire body relaxing at once. Kissing my shoulder he whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too, Tobias." I feel exhilarated and exhausted at the same time.

He pulls the blankets over us and we fall asleep together. Our clothes forgotten for now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

I awake, startled by a loud crashing sound and Tobias' muffled cursing at something. I sit up in the bed and strain to hear what he is saying. It sounds like he dropped a hot pan after tripping over…_Oh my! Our strewn clothes!_

Realizing that I still don't have any clothes on, I quickly grab the sheets and wrap them around my body as I search for my missing clothes. Only half of my clothes are here in the room, my pants and underwear. I put them on and search Tobias' drawers, hoping to find any extra clothes that I had brought. _Shoot, I took them to be washed!_ I guess I will have to wear one of his.

More clattering comes from beyond the bedroom door. I open the door just enough to peek out to see what is happening. My nose is bombarded with a burnt smell. I look at Tobias as he curses at the stove.

"What did the stove ever do to you?" I say jokingly as I step out from behind the door.

He turns around and scowls, "It refuses to cooperate even when I give it a death glare."

I laugh as I look around the kitchen. Saying that it is a mess would be an understatement. There are burnt pancakes in the sink, at least I think those black pucks are pancakes. Pancake batter is splattered on every inch of the kitchen.

I can't keep the laughter at bay as I ask, "What happened in here?"

"Now you see why I didn't personally make you supper?" He asks as he throws his hand towel at me. He shoves his hands into his pocket and in mock shyness asks, "Do you want to go to the cafeteria?"

"I think that would be safer…and cleaner. But I need to go change first." I answer, throwing the towel back at him.

I go to my apartment and change before we go to the cafeteria. Thankfully Christina wasn't there, I didn't want to have to explain the reason for me wearing Tobias' shirt. With her Candor eye I wouldn't be able to lie.

I walk out of my apartment only to be ambushed by Tobias. He picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to the cafeteria kicking and screaming to put me down. No one takes us seriously because we are both laughing too hard.

He sets me down before we enter the cafeteria. I turn around to walk in when I notice the list, all signs of happiness leaving my face. I had almost forgot about the task to come. After watching the news reports I get a terrible gut feeling about the situation.

Tobias' laughter ceases too and he laces his fingers in mine, leading me into the cafeteria. I've lost my appetite but he insists on making me eat something. While he gets in line to get our food I join Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene.

The situation must be heavy on everyone's mind because we all sit in silence reveling in our thoughts. Even Uriah, who has usually said something funny by now, remains silent.

Shauna and Zeke join our table, breaking the silence when Zeke says, "So who is up for a day of training?"

We all agree because we need to refresh our skills before tomorrow. I excuse myself to find Christina and Will and tell them about the plan to train.

After I find them at Will's I tell them the plan for the day and we meet up with the rest of the group.

"Eric stopped by to tell us there will be a briefing tonight at 8 and we will be leaving on the trains at 9," Shauna tells us as we enter.

_TOBIAS POV_

After Shauna told everyone about what Eric said we immediately get to work on our training. We don't know what to expect so we decide to train on everything. Knife throwing, shooting guns, and ways to defend against an attacker. I'm impressed with our group. Everyone was deadly accurate with their shooting and did well on the different attacker scenarios. The knife throwing was more of a challenge but at least no one missed their intended target. If there was an actual person standing there it would cause damage.

We take a short break for lunch, eating in the same silence as we did at breakfast. After lunch we for back to training. By supper time we are exhausted and sore from the non-stop practice.

"Are you serious?" Tris says looking at Uriah's plate. The food on there is more than Tris', Christina's, and Will's plates.

"Big. Day. Need. Energy," He says in between bites.

We needed some laughter today and leave it to Uriah, being himself, to get it done.

Since we have time before the briefing after we have finished supper so we all decide to wash the sweat off.

I take a little longer than usual in the shower. I stay under the hot spray of the water, trying to wash my uneasiness about tomorrow away.

I wrap the towel around my waist and walk into the bedroom to grab some clothes when I hear someone in my kitchen. Just as I am about to grab my clothes and surprise my intruder the bedroom door opens.

"Oh."

The door slams shut again and I let out a laugh. I put my clothes on and go into the living room where Tris is sitting.

"I did have a towel on," I say with laughter, "And it's not like we didn't just spend last night together without our clothes on."

Her cheeks flush, "Yeah…It's just…I didn't."

I kiss her to ease her embarrassment. She complies and returns the kiss. I lace my fingers through her soft hair. Kissing her feels good. It feels right.

"Tobias," She sighs pushing on my chest to put space between us, "We need to get going."

It's my turn to sigh, "Yes, let's get this over with." We head to the pit and find the others gathered around Max.

"Factionless have been attacking people from other factions. Over the last few weeks the attacks have been more frequent and more brutal. We need to gain control of this situation." Max's voice echoes throughout the pit.

He explains that the three ambassadors will attempt to persuade the factionless to give up the perpetrators and either bring them in on their own free-will or will force. We need to be on the train at 9 a.m.

We will be issued guns, knives, zip ties for detainment, and earpieces for communication. Will is to be monitoring the cameras in that sector and updating us.

We are dismissed and head to our apartments to get some much needed sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**A/N: To the person who asked, I don't know when this story will end. I write as I am inspired. I don't have things planned in advance that is why it may take time in between chapters to update.**

_TRIS POV_

I wake up screaming. I look at my surroundings. _I am home._ The clock reads 1:45 a.m. I had another nightmare. I have them often but this one was different. It was of the factionless man who I met on my way home after the aptitude test.

Instead of letting me go he kept pulling me towards a dark building. I tried to scream but no sounds came. I had awakened just before I had passed the threshold.

Christina must have went to Will's for the night because she normally checks on me when I wake screaming. I don't want to stay here alone with my nightmares. I grab Tobias' spare key and head over to his apartment.

Silently, I slip into his apartment locking the door behind me. His bedroom door is open so I make my way over to the bed. As softly as I can I slide onto the bed next to him and cuddle my body against his.

"Bad dream?" He asks groggily as he wraps a strong arm around me.

I don't answer because he knows it was. The only time I find my way to his bed without his knowledge is when I have a nightmare. I just listen to his steady breaths until I fall back asleep.

When his alarm clock goes off in the morning I am already awake. The nightmare kept occurring throughout the night, making it hard for me to truly fall asleep.

_Today is the day,_ I think to myself.

"Good morning," Tobias says propping himself up to look at me. "How did you sleep?"

I reach over and shut the alarm off avoiding his eyes. "I slept fine," I lied. I don't want to talk about my nightmare today.

"We don't have long before we have to get on the train. Want to get something to go from the cafeteria?" he asks.

I agree and we head to the cafeteria to grab some muffins.

We eat our muffins as we make our way to the train tracks. Waiting there is the group that will be going with us today, minus a few.

As we walk up Eric hands us our equipment. I take the hand gun and shove it in the waistband of my jeans. The hand restraints I shove in my jacket pocket and I strap the knife in a holster just above one of my boots.

"The factionless are not all in one spot. So to cover as much ground as we can today we will divide up into three teams," Eric informs us.

"There are a few people missing yet," I point out.

"I am not their babysitter," Eric says eyeing me.

I watch the train get closer and we all prepare to jump on. I let a few get on before I make my attempt. Tobias grabs my arm and pulls me into his embrace.

"Here we go," He says softly into my hair.

_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_

_TOBIAS POV_

Eric begins to announce who will be on what teams. Tris and the other two ambassadors will be the leaders even though they have no control over who will be on their team.

As Eric continues on with names I become more and more frustrated because he has yet to put me with Tris. It is no secret that we are together. When he notices my glares he finally says that I will be with Tris.

Our team consists of Tris, Uriah, Christina, Peter, and Eric. Each group called has their chances of finding trouble but I have a feeling with Peter and Eric with us that we will undoubtedly come across trouble.

"This won't be good," Tris whispers, confirming the thoughts I already had.

I wrap her in my arms and say the words I am thinking, "I wish we were alone."

"I almost always wish that," She sighs, leaning closer to my chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

We jump off the train near the factionless sector of the city. Tall abandoned buildings like the ones in my dreams surround us. Once we begin to walk closer it feels like there are eyes on us, watching our every move.

Tobias senses my fear and grasps my hand. I give it a little squeeze as a thank you.

One group is going towards the right of the area and the other to the left. My group is going to begin in the center. We start our way, careful of where we step so we don't trip on a crack in the road. We spot a factionless woman standing near a door to one of the buildings and approach her.

"Hello, can we ask you a few questions?" I ask her taking on my ambassador role. Her tattered clothes give me no inclination as to what faction she comes from it is her eyes. They are filled with curiosity.

"What about?" The woman asks taking in the group of people behind me.

_Erudite_. I take a moment to speak to her as an Erudite. "We are curious to know why other factions are being attacked. And we would also like to solve this issue." I'm hoping that my curiosity and need for a solution will appeal to her so she will give us answers.

Her eyes, ever so slightly, flick to the side. I don't think anyone else has seen it. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything about it."

There is a slight hint of fear in her voice and I know then that she is lying. So does Christina.

"She's lying! She knows something!" Shouts Christina, making the woman become even more nervous.

The woman starts to stutter something when I see people moving out of the corner of my eye. I look at the men approaching, one has pulled a gun out and is aiming it at someone in our group.

"Get down!" I yell as I lunge at the person the gun is aimed at, knocking them down to the ground. Now I understand why the woman was afraid.

A bullet whizzed past and I look at the factionless men. There are at least a dozen of them. Tobias and the others gather in the archway of the building we were just at. Eric and I scramble to our feet and have to dart across the road to another building as more bullets fly our way.

"Nice job Stiff," Eric says as we reach the archway and take cover. Now I wish I had let that bullet hit him.

Eric motions for the others to go through the house and circle around so we can surprise the men from behind. Our best plan of defense against so many. Tobias gives me a look and I just nod to tell him to follow the plan.

We watch them enter their building before we enter our own. I turn around to lock the door when I hear a thud. Turning around I see Eric in a lump on the ground, blood coming from the side of his head.

Before I can even react to the situation the two men advance and restrain my arms. I begin to scream and one of the men clamps his hand over my mouth to prevent me from continuing. I do the next thing that comes to mind. I bite down hard until I taste blood and the hand releases my mouth. When his grip falters I swing my arm from his grasp and bring my elbow back into his gut.

I start to scream for help again and swing my fist in the direction of the other man, hitting him squarely in the jaw. It wasn't as hard as I had hoped but it accomplished one of my goals, freeing my other arm.

I scurry across the room over to Eric. Drawing my gun on the men I yell, "Don't move! Eric, wake up! Eric!" I shake him and get no response.

"Your attempt to escape will be in vain," One of the men says.

"Shut up or I will shoot you! ERIC! ERIC!" He groans a little, "Er-…" Something is pulled over my head before I can finish. In a panic I drop my gun and try to pull it off of my head. I start to thrash but I am quickly subdues by hands wrapped around my arms and legs. I try to scream again but a cord at the opening of the sack is pulled tight, choking me.

"Say another word and it will go tighter," a rough voice says.

"What are we going to do with him?" I hear a woman's voice say and then I hear a kick to what I assume is Eric's stomach.

"We need him to tell the others that we have taken her."

I hear a door shut and feel the cool air, _we must be leaving the building._ I feel helpless in this moment. Where are the others? My mind drifts to the night I was almost thrown in the chasm and I begin to panic again, trying to squirm out of their grasps. I feel sharp pain and then…nothing.

_TOBIAS POV_

Christina, Uriah, Peter, and I make our way through the building to the back door. We are making our way to surprise the men from behind.

Just as we prepare to advance on the men I notice that Tris and Eric are not at the other side yet. Then Will's voice crackles through the earpiece. "They…Tris." I can't understand with all of the static.

"Change your frequency, we can't hear you," I say pressing a small button for communication.

"They have Tris!"

Before I have time to think I am racing around the corner to the building that Tris went into. The factionless men have disappeared. The others come sprinting up behind me. I try to open the door but it is locked. I aim my gun at the knob and fire. I kick the door open and find Eric sitting on the ground holding his head.

Grabbing Eric by the shirt I lift him up and slam him against the wall, "Where is she?"

"I don't know. We were making our way to the back and I was hit in the head," he explains. "I remember her telling someone that she would shoot them and then yelling my name. I lost consciousness after that."

I loosen my grip and drop him back on the floor. "Will! Did you see where they took her?"

"They went into the building to the east. No movement since."

"We will find her Four," Christina says with confidence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

The sack has been removed from my head only to be replaced by a gag and a blindfold. My hands are bound behind my back and I lay on my side on the cold floor.

_Where am I? How long have I been here?_ So many thoughts came at me. I need to get the answers to my questions. I need to slow my breathing to avoid panicking. _In, out. In, out._

_Think!_ I silently tell myself. _If I rub my head against the floor it could cause my blindfold to move so I can see._ I move my head against the floor and feel the blindfold lifting from my eyes. Now the trouble is the darkness. I can't see anything in here.

I move myself into a sitting position. If I am going to get out of here I need to free my hands. I squint through the darkness hoping that I might see something that could help me break my restraints. I only see black. I lay back down to think.

_The knife!_ I feel the coolness of the blade against my skin. They didn't check me very well for weapons. I roll onto my side and bend my knees to bring the knife closer to my hands. After a short struggle I have released the knife from the holster. I sit back up and begin to saw at my bonds.

In my haste, I slip and cut the palm of my hand. It doesn't hurt any worse than when I had to do something similar for the choosing ceremony. The slickness of the blood, however, makes it difficult to keep a grip on the knife.

After what feels like an eternity, the bonds release from my hands. My wrists ache from being held tightly. I reach up and pull the gag from my mouth. My hand is still bleeding, I must have cut it deeper than I thought. I feel across the floor for any type of fabric to tie around it. There is nothing here but the cold cement of the ground.

I shrug off my jacket, I will have to use my shirt. I pull my shirt off, leaving me in just my tank top, and use the knife to cut a strip to tie around my palm. I toss my shirt off to the side and pull my jacket back on to keep the cold at bay.

So far things are going my way. Now I just need to find my way out of here. Wherever here is. To make as little noise as possible I get on my hands and knees and crawl to find a wall. I won't trip and fall on anything if I don't stand. I will work my way around to find a door.

_TOBIAS POV_

"I don't get it! The factionless haven't abducted anyone before, so why now?" I yell at a wall. Trying to get my thoughts straight.

Uriah tries to calm me down by putting his hand on my shoulder but it only makes my anger boil over and I swat his hand away.

"We need to make a plan," Christina says timidly.

She is right. I stop my pacing and peer out at the building that possibly holds Tris. There are at least twelve floors in that building. I have an idea!

"Will, turn the cameras to face the building. Check all of the windows for any signs of movement."

We sit in silence waiting for Will to report back. It has been over five hours since she went missing. Anything could have happened to her. I begin to pace again. The wait is unbearable.

Will's voice crackles over the earpiece, "No signs of movement in any of the windows. Sorry guys."

"Maybe there is a basement they are in," suggests Eric. "It would explain the lack of movement in the building and why they weren't seen going anywhere else."

I almost forgot that Eric had transferred from Erudite. His point is valid, that surprises me coming from him.

"Will, call the other groups to the building for back up," Eric says taking control, "We are preparing to enter."

"Okay," I address the group, "Eric and Peter take the front entrance. Uriah, Christina, and I will take the back entrance."

We go outside and split up. Once we have reached the back entrance Will informs us that the others are on their way.

I test the doorknob, it is unlocked. We ready our guns and go inside. The only sounds come from our footsteps as we walk on the tile floor. There is a hallway ahead of us and we slowly make our way down it, meeting Eric and Peter halfway.

"We need to look for a way into the basement," I whisper to everyone.

We make our way through a smaller hallway that veered off from the main hallway. Searching the signs on the door for one that says basement.

We find the door near the end of the small hallway. Peter puts a hand on the knob. I nod at him to open the door. He slowly opens the door, we see a few steps before they become devoured by blackness.

"We have some flashlights we can use," Christina offers.

"No. We go by feel. If they are down here we don't want to give ourselves away," I snap. I don't want to take any chances with Tris' life.

I grab the railing to guide me to the bottom of the stairs and begin my descent.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

The darkness is disorienting. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. I feel like I have been searching for a door for hours, though it has most likely only been a few minutes. I can't see my watch to know for sure.

I haven't heard any noises since I woke up in this hole in the wall, but now I hear the distinct sound of footsteps nearby. The sound echoes just inches from where I am. _I must be near a door_. Muffled voices permeate the walls. I press my ear to the wall to hear the conversation better.

"This is dangerous." A man's voice.

"So is the information we so blindly gave the Abnegation," A woman scoffs.

"I get that. But why bait a group of Dauntless to us? Why kidnap that girl?"

A familiar male voice responds, "We need this group. Well minus a few anyways." He says with malice. "They can get us the information back."

"And we very well can't walk into the Dauntless headquarters and ask them to steal back our information without an explanation. The girl will serve two purposes. The Dauntless we need to negotiate with will search for her, bringing them to us. And the second, Beatrice is the daughter of one of the Abnegation leaders if all else fails we use her as leverage," a new woman explains to the complaining man.

_She knows my real name?_

I hear their footsteps as they walk away from my door, down a hallway it seems by the echoing of their retreat. Two things bother me right now. One the woman seems to know who I am. The second is that the man's voice was so familiar but I can't place my finger on it. I don't know any of the factionless, but I can't bother myself with trivial questions. Right now I need to escape.

I trace my hand along the wall and sigh with relief when the tips of my fingers brush against the hinges of the door. I stand up quickly, having to lean against the wall as I am hit with a dizzy spell. A wave of pain spreads across my head and I lightly touch the area it originated from. There is a bump where they must of hit me to knock me unconscious.

I move with more caution. I place my hand on the handle and test it. They must have had faith that I would find a way to escape. It pays to be underestimated sometimes.

I open the door just a crack to see out into the hallway. I don't see anyone so I open the door cautiously and peer around the corners, still no one. The footsteps went to my left. They have guns and I don't so I decide to find a way out that doesn't involve running into them.

I press my back to the wall constantly looking both ways and slide to my right. I have made it past a few doors before I start to hear the banter of my captives coming my direction. Quickly I move into a room and hide behind the open door. I hold my breath as I listen to them.

"Shoot. Guys we have a problem! She's gone!" Shouts one of the men.

"The zip tie has been cut, there is a pool of blood, and her torn shirt in here," says the familiar voice. I resist the urge to go around the door and see who it is.

"Find her!" The woman's voice from before booms. Her commands send the people running down the hallways, she must be the leader of this group. I slink into the darkness as the sound of running comes near.

As soon as they have rushed past I look around the room. This one is different than the one that I was held in, it has a small window near the ceiling and it is full of junk.

I search for anything that will be stable enough to hold my weight so I can reach the window. There are a bunch of boxes but I doubt they can hold me up. A desk but it looks too heavy to move by myself. And then I spot a chair. It won't get me up as high as I would like but it will have to do.

I position the chair beneath the window. The setting sun is illuminating the area I am in, if someone comes past they will undoubtedly see me. I will have to work fast. I climb onto the chair and try to push the window open.

It doesn't move. The edges seem to be painted shut. I bring the knife up and try to scrape at the edges.

"Tris." Cold steel touches the nape of my neck. "I knew you were smart but I never expected you to escape." The familiar voice. Suddenly, I remember who he is.

"Edward, never thought I would see you again," I say turning around and ignoring the gun that is now pointed at my esophagus.

"I see you made it into Dauntless. Probably helped that I left," he says emotionless.

"I ranked first, I doubt that would have changed regardless if you had stayed. Nice eye patch by the way, I would love to stay and play catch up but I need to head back to my faction."

"You know I am not going to let that happen. There is a plan in motion and you are a key player."

"Most, if not all, of you will die before you can utter a single word in defense when my friends find me."

"Your _boyfriend_ and your friends will listen to us because we have you and more," he says.

I am taken aback. Tobias and I only announced we were dating when the final rankings went up, Edward was long gone by then.

Seeing my confusion he elaborates, "You were holding hands as you walked into our trap. Listen, we don't want to hurt you, unless of course it becomes necessary, just hear us out and I know we will become allies."

**A/N: I apologize for how long it takes to update. I work, attend college, and have a family. My time is limited. I will try to update as often as I can.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

"Fine. I will listen but you have to take that gun off of me. I helped you once now it is your turn to return the favor," I tell Edward.

"Alright. You have to surrender your knife," he bargains pointing to the knife in my hand.

"You are crazy if you think I am going to anywhere defenseless. I will put it away but I don't trust you considering how I ended up her," I gesture to the room.

"Fair enough. Just know that if you so much as reach for it, I will shoot you. Now follow me."

I put the knife back in its holder and hop off of the chair. We go out into the hallway and immediately I am flanked by two factionless on either side of me Edward stays directly behind me.

We walk past the dark room that I was first held in. I feel lost in this maze of hallways losing track of what small hallway we have turned down. Finally we reach a door at the end of one of the hallways. The two men on my sides stop and open the door while Edward ushers me in.

The sight before me is a shock. This room is immaculate compared to other rooms we have passed. Towards the rear of the room there is a tidy desk. Sitting behind the desk is an older woman with greying hair.

I have the odd feeling that I have met this woman before. It is an unsettling feeling.

"Have a seat Beatrice," She says motioning to the chair in front of the desk.

Edward nudges me forward and shuts the door behind him. Enclosing the three of us in this room.

"The name is Tris and I prefer to stay standing," I reply dully. I don't trust either of them and I have a better chance of defense if I remain standing. "Mind telling me how you know who I am?"

The corner of her mouth twitches into a grin, "We'll get to that in a minute. First I want to discuss why you are here."

She is enjoying the fact that I don't know who she is. "Well get on with it then."

"Your old faction has stolen information from the factionless and we want your help getting it back."

"The Abnegation do not steal," I say more defensively than I meant to.

"Don't be a foolish little girl!" She snaps. "They will do whatever they have to in order to maintain control of us."

I clench my fists, anger seeping through every pore of my body at her words. I restrain myself from lunging at her, I have to know what she is talking about. I just stare at her, not trusting my voice.

Clearing her throat she continues, "The Abnegation have gathered some important and personal information on some of us. There are people who would do whatever it takes to get that information. It could destroy lives."

Before I can contemplate the situation there is a series of knocks on the door and one of Edward's arms wraps around my arms, the other over my mouth.

_TOBIAS POV_

As we make our way into the darkness I strain to hear any sound that doesn't belong to us. Nothing. After walking a few feet with no outside noise indicating another presence we decide to use the flashlights to guide us.

"Search everywhere for any signs," Christina commands.

I doesn't look like anyone has been here in a long time. Each doorknob we come across has a thick layer of dust.

"Don't waste time checking all the rooms. Just look for any with disturbed dust," I tell the group.

I beginning to think our theory was wrong. Nothing seems out of place. I see a flicker of silver when my light shines across a door. Not like I have seen on the other doors. I take a closer look and see a small fingerprint on the knob. I gesture for the others to come over.

"What is it?" asks Peter.

"They went this way," I whisper pointing at the fingerprints.

We shut off our lights and open the door carefully. It is a dimly lit tunnel that leads towards the building that Tris was taken from. We follow it until we come to another door.

I don't wait to see if the others are ready, I charge through the door ready for a battle.

There is no one here but the hallways are lit and there are a few doors open. I can tell that there were people here recently by the disturbances in the dust. I look into a few rooms but nothing too exciting. Most of the rooms are filled with boxes and there is one that has a chair that sits beneath a small window.

I am starting to doubt that she is here anymore when I stumble across an empty room. Well almost empty. It has a torn shirt, a zip tie, and blood.

I reach down and pick up the shirt. It is torn but I can still see the Dauntless symbol with the letter "A" signifying the Dauntless ambassadors. _Tris._

"Four," Uriah says cautiously, "She will be fine. She is Dauntless."

I turn to face him, anger coursing through my veins. "She is obviously not _fine_! Here is her shirt, torn. And there is a zip tie and blood. I doubt she tied herself up!"

"Four! Knock it off! We are all concerned," Christina hisses at me.

I hear a faint noise coming from beyond the room. Clutching Tris' shirt in one fist and my gun in the other I brush past the group and head down the maze of hallways, following the sounds until they become louder. It sounds like a struggle.

I reach a closed door that the sounds emanate from. The others have caught up and we prepare to enter the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

Edward wrapping his arms around me sent me into a panic. I tried thrashing to free myself from his grip. Becoming factionless didn't make him any weaker.

The door bursts open and I see some of my friends. Tobias is the first to enter the room, gun pointed directly at Edward's head. Christina and Uriah have their guns trained on the woman.

Then Peter and Eric enter the room, their arms raised in defeat. I feel Edward's grip tighten slightly at the sight of them. There are the other factionless standing behind them with guns pointed at their backs. More move behind Christina and Uriah forcing them to drop their guns as well.

"Hello Tobias." The woman says curtly. Tobias looks at her for the first time since he entered the room. A look of recognition crosses his face and his hand that is holding the gun falters.

"Evelyn." He looks confused but not as confused as I feel. Evelyn is the name of his dead mother. Now I understand why she was familiar. I met her when I was younger at dinner parties at Marcus'.

I slump into Edward at all of the overwhelming information. His arms graciously wrap around my waist to keep me from falling to the floor.

"Take them," she gestures to Peter, Eric, Christina, and Uriah, "to another room."

Once the others have left Tobias turns to Edward again and hisses, "Let her go."

Edward releases his grip. I can stand on my own now but I don't move. The one look that I expected to see on Tobias' face, shock at seeing his mother alive, never crossed his face. _He knew._

"Tris," he says snapping me back to attention.

Realizing that I am still leaning against Edward, I straighten my posture and fold my arms across my chest but don't move any closer to Tobias. I can't believe he would keep this secret from me, especially after he told me about Marcus.

"Tris," He says again, confused.

"What, _Four_?" I snap at him.

"I see you have neglected to tell your friends about me," Evelyn says smugly.

"What are you doing here?" He says in a deadly tone.

Evelyn precedes to tell him the same cryptic information that she had told me before he had arrived.

"You and Beatrice have Abnegation connections. We need you two to use them to retrieve this information without raising suspicion," she concludes.

"I have no connections in Abnegation nor do I have any intention of helping you," Tobias spits hatefully.

"Marcus has threatened to release this information that could hurt me as well as others. Do you really want to allow him to hurt us?" She says. I can tell she is using this as a tool. I don't trust her but I can tell that there is some important information that is being hidden.

I see conflicted emotions cross Tobias' face. "We will discuss this and get back to you," I finally speak. _Now the look of shock is on his face._

Evelyn gives this some thought, "Fine. Meet us in a week's time on the eleven p.m. train. Last car. Just the two of you. We have eyes everywhere so don't try to involve anyone else."

"One problem," Tobias interjects. "The others will know something is up if one of two things doesn't happen."

"What would that be?" For the first time since we have been in this room Edward speaks.

"One we have to arrest you for these crimes or two…we have to kill you."

"Get the others," Evelyn commands Edward.

Once everyone is gathered in the room we devised a plan to make the others think that we shot everyone and escaped. With the help of some red liquid we stage a scene in the room and the hallway to make it look like the factionless were shot. We shoot our guns for some time before we "rescue" our friends.

Once we release them from the room Christina and Uriah ambush me with their embrace.

"Are you okay?" Christina asks me. I just shake my head because I am afraid that she will know something is up if I speak. No one questions the scene. We leave the basement quickly and meet the other groups outside and head to the compound in silence.

_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK _

When we got back to the compound yesterday, I went directly from the train to my apartment. I haven't had much luck sleeping, going over everything that has happened. Instead I lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Tris?" Christina knocks on my bedroom door. "You want to talk?"

"No." That was kind of mean so I add, "Not right now." I roll over and try to sleep some more.

I must have needed the sleep because when I awake it is seven in the morning. I have only spoken a few measly words to Christina since our return two days ago. Today I need to get myself back on track.

After I have showered and dressed, I wrap my injured hand in gauze. It wasn't a deep enough cut for stitches but now that it is healing it is very sore.

I leave my apartment and decide the first thing I will do is to check in at work. After I plan on hashing things out with Tobias. He stopped by several times in the last two days only for me to be stubborn and refused to unlock my bedroom door or even utter a single word to him. He would leave a sack of food by my bedroom and I would retrieve it after I was certain that he was gone.

I'm not looking forward to the inevitable fight we are going to have but we need to get it over with so we can figure out what we are going to do about the factionless and the information.

"Tris, it is nice to see you have finally emerged from your room," Max says catching me before I make it to the office. "How is your hand?"

"My hand is fine."

"Good. I wanted to tell you that for the acts of bravery observed, the volunteers are given a two week hiatus. Get some rest." At that he turns and leaves.

Since I don't have to be at work I stop at the cafeteria. Since Tobias had brought me food the least I could do was to bring him a breakfast sandwich before we argue. As much as I want to remain angry at him, I miss him.

I walk aimlessly, trying to figure out what I am going to say to him. Before I realize it I am standing in front of his door. _It is now or never._ Before I lose my nerve, I knock on the door.

**A/N Per request the next chapter will contain smut. Thanks to all who are reading this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**A/N- This chapter contains smut.**

_TRIS POV_

He yawns as he opens the door. As soon as he realizes that I am standing there he embraces me in his warm strong arms. I drop the sack holding the sandwiches and wrap my arms around his neck.

His lips softly touch mine. I pull him in closer to deepen the kiss. I have been without his touch for too many days now.

He moves us into the apartment, closing the door, and never losing contact with my lips.

"I love you," he murmurs, the words vibrating against my lips.

The vibration sends me moaning into his mouth. I want, no, I need more. I grab his shirt and start lifting it off of him. He grabs it and hastily tosses it to the floor.

I pull my top off quickly and grab Tobias in an embrace once again. He pushes me up against the closed door. Our kisses alternating between passion and hunger.

He begins to trail kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I reach down, tugging slightly at his sweatpants. I lightly trace the muscles leading down into a "v" shape. He stifles a moan into my chest just above my breasts.

He swiftly picks me up to move us to the bedroom. As he lays down next to me on the bed I can feel his length against my thigh. I bury my face into his neck, kissing it tenderly. I slide my hand beneath the fabric that hides his length from me and gently stroke it.

He removes his sweats then removes my pants. When I attempt to reach for him again he grabs both of my wrists and pin them above my head with one hand while the other slides down the side of my body.

"Are you sure?" His deep blue eyes search mine.

The only response I can muster is a slight hum and the arching of my back as his hand brushes my inner thigh. Releasing my wrists, he slowly slides his finger inside me and covers my mouth with his. Our tongues massaging each other's. He continues to slide his finger in and out until I writhe and try to pull him closer to me.

He positioned himself above me and gently slides his length inside of me. He moves slow and teasingly, hesitating before he enters again. I wrap my legs around him and while pulling him closer I thrust my hips into him unable to handle the teases. We move more fervently. I dig my nails into his shoulders just as we both shudder our ending.

He rolls to the side, propping himself up on one elbow. His hand rests on my raven tattoos and absently rubs his thumb across them.

"I love you," Tobias whispers. "I missed you."

The reason why I came over comes flooding back into my memory. Quickly, I roll out of bed, grab my clothes, and head for the bathroom. Leaving Tobias laying on the bed concerned.

I decide to take another shower since I am sweaty. I turn on the shower and step into the hot stream of the water.

Tears begin flowing down my cheeks mixing with the shower water. Many bad memories surfacing in my thoughts. The hurt of Caleb switching factions, the look of disappointment on my parents face as both children left them, Al turning his back on me, and now Tobias not telling me his mother was alive.

He steps in the shower behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. I turn into him and bury my face into his wet chest. He holds me for a minute before grabbing the shampoo and starts to wash me. I return the favor and we wash each other from head to toe.

We get out of the shower and get dressed. ""Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"I…I don't know where to begin."

He sighs, "Just start anywhere and I will try to fill in between."

"I was thinking about past memories. All having one common factor, mistrust. Thinking Al was my friend. My brother and I hurting our parents. And now you not trusting me enough to tell me about your mom."

"Tris, I do trust you. I just wanted to forget her."

"Why?"

"I was okay with her being dead. But when I found out she was alive, I was furious. She left me with Marcus knowing full well what he did to both of us."

"I'm sorry. I overreacted, I didn't think about it that way."

"Are you sure Erudite was one of your aptitude test results?" He asks jokingly.

I give his arm a weak push and laugh with him.

"We do need to decide if we are going to help the factionless and if we are we need to devise a plan," he says after a few minutes.

I bury my face in his chest. "Tomorrow. Let's just have today for us."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_TRIS POV_

"Time to wake up," I hear Tobias whisper in my ear. I roll over and grumble into my pillow as I bury my face into it. He laughs at my reaction making the bed shake with his rumble.

"I need just a few minutes to wake up," I say with a yawn. We wore ourselves out yesterday, spending most of it in the training room and then just talking about nothing important late into the night.

"Okay. I will hop in the shower and then we can go get some breakfast." He kisses my forehead, grabs his clothes, and goes into the bathroom.

I'm jolted awake as a soaking wet towel hits my face. I had planned on getting out of bed when I heard the water shut off but I must have fallen back to sleep.

"Tobias!" I yell sitting up quickly and tossing the towel to the floor.

"You said you were getting up. I just thought I would speed up the process," he says through a fit of laughter.

"You are so going to pay for this!" I try to sound angry but a smile creeps onto my face, giving me away.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast." He grabs my hand and helps me off of the bed.

_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_

"Good to see you have finally left your room. I was getting bored not having anyone to insult," Lynn says with a smirk.

"Nice to see you too Lynn," I respond and nudge her shoulder as I sit down at the table.

Christina and Will join us at the table. _I couldn't imagine a better life._ Zeke and Uriah are bickering, Marlene and Shauna are stealing their food while they argue, and our laughter comes easily and not forced.

"I am loving having this time off of work. It gives me a chance to get caught up on my shopping!" exclaims Christina excitedly.

"Christina, you work in a shop where you can shop all day long," Shauna points out and we all laugh.

"It's not the same. Anyways, who is coming with me? Shauna? Marlene? Lynn? Tris?"

"Nope," I say quickly. She would force me to buy a ton of outrageous clothes and try on hundreds more.

"Come on Tris. Please," She pleads with me.

I look to Tobias for help, an excuse not to go shopping. Instead he grins and shrugs his shoulder. _He is really going to pay now!_ I sigh loudly and agree to go as do the other girls.

We finish our breakfast and I give Tobias a quick kiss on the cheek, I don't want him to know I am plotting a revenge. We head off to one of the many shops. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna stay completely engrossed in shopping while Lynn and I protest to most of what they attempt to make us try on.

"While they are in the dressing rooms trying those outfits on, let's make a break for it and get some lunch," Lynn whispers to me.

I grin and nod in agreement. The girls take their handful of clothes into the dressing rooms. I look at Lynn and we both hop up and sprint towards the cafeteria.

Just as I am about to beat Lynn to the cafeteria, someone calls out my name. I stop but Lynn continues and says she will save me a seat. I turn to see who called for me and see Will approaching me.

"Tris, we need to talk," he says quietly as he gets close. Since we have been back I haven't seen him except for this morning and even then we didn't talk, he didn't even look at me.

"About what?" I ask timidly, his seriousness concerns me.

"Follow me." He leads me to our old dorms when we were initiates. They are abandoned when there are no initiates to train. Once we are in there he shuts the door.

"What is going…" He cuts me off before I can finish.

"I should be asking you that. What happened three days ago?"

"I don't remember much since I was locked in a basement for hours, Will." I am getting angry with him for bringing this up.

"I mean before you left the basement," he says pointedly.

"We fought with them and then got everyone out…"

"You are lying, Tris!" He is yelling now.

I cross my arms and glare at him to keep the tears from leaking out of my eyes. "Since when did you become a Candor?"

"Stop playing games with me."

_TOBIAS POV_

Since Tris went off shopping with the girls I decide to go to the control room and check on things in there. Zeke and Uriah went to the bar to play darts and Will went to move the rest of Christina's things to his apartment. They decided to move in together yesterday.

I sit down and look at the monitors for a while but nothing interesting happens. After a little while I decide to file some paperwork that I hadn't gotten done before the mission. I know I still have over a week off left but I want to come back and not be completely overloaded and I need something to do to pass the time.

When I finish there is still time before lunch so I go back to the monitors and watch them again. I see Lynn and Tris run from one of the shops towards the cafeteria. Tris stops dead in her tracks while Lynn continues on. I see Will approach her and they walk out of the pit.

I scan the screens for them again and find them on the initiate dorms camera. _What is going on?_ Will glances down the hallways and then closes the door and then turns to Tris. He looks angry. I get angry and decide to find out what is going on for myself.

I make my way to the initiate dorms quickly and open the door in time to hear Will tell her to quit playing games with him.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand, making Will jump.

"I know you guys…" He lowers his voice, "I know you guys didn't kill those people. So what really happened?"

I am about to tell him he is wrong but Tris speaks before I can.

"How do you know? Why haven't you said anything before now?"

"I stayed at the monitors until you guys got back here and saw those people leave the building. And I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you decided to hole up in your room."

I look at Tris and see guilt and hurt cross her face. She still feels bad for ignoring me for two days.

She is struggling to come up with words so I help her out.

"My mother was one of the factionless. They planned the attacks to get us to come to them. They claim Abnegation has information on them that could get people hurt if it fell into the wrong hands, they want it back and with our help. My mother didn't trust the others so she had them locked in a room and staged the fighting so there would be no questions while we retrieve the information."

"Will, we didn't want to keep you guys out of it but they made it clear that no one else could know or they might do something stupid," Tris explains.

Will takes in all that we told him. "Well what are we going to do about it?"

"Will," Tris begins.

"You are my friend. And Christina's friend. We will help."

"Christina knows?" I say angrily.

"Not yet. But she knows something is up and I can't keep it from her."

"Fine. Let's meet tomorrow after breakfast and devise a plan," I say letting my anger go.

It is agreed and we go to the cafeteria to meet the gang for lunch.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. That honor belongs to Veronica Roth**

_TRIS POV_

"This is a mini camera," Will tells me. It looks like a button to the unsuspecting eye. I'm going to sew it on to my jacket so that Will and Christina will be able to monitor our encounter with the factionless. We can't risk earpieces because they will surely check for them since they found mine last time I met with them.

"We are going to agree with getting the information. Tris will use her ambassador position to have an excuse to enter Abnegation headquarters. We are going to volunteer to escort her so we can provide distraction in order for her to locate the information," Tobias tells Christina and Will about what we discussed would be the best route to get this done.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Christina asks cautiously.

"Obviously the factionless are smarter than we thought, we walked right into their trap. I also remember them saying they have more manpower than we do if their plan didn't go smoothly when I was locked in the room." I shudder at the memory of that dark, cold room.

"This is our best plan," Tobias tries to reassure her as he wraps me securely in his arms.

_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_

I gaze into the wondrous eyes of Tobias as we hold hands waiting for the train to make its appearance. My stomach is in knots as I see the train approaching. Tobias must sense my nervousness and apprehension because he gives my hand a tight squeeze before he prepares to jump on the train.

Tobias jumps on first then pulls me up after him, I stumble right into his arms. "I can jump on without your help," I whisper trapped in his alluring gaze.

He smirks, "I know but I love how you end up against my chest when I pull you in."

The sound of someone clearing their throat bursts the bubble that separates us from the outside world. I step out from Tobias' grasp and turn to face Evelyn and Edward.

"Evelyn. Edward." I say in a stiff tone.

"Beatrice. Tobias, how are you son?"

His body tenses momentarily. "Fine. We will agree to do this on one condition."

Evelyn raises an eyebrow. She seems intrigued by his bluntness, "And just what is the condition."

"You tell us exactly what the Abnegation have on the factionless," I state matter-of-factly.

An amused smile splays across her face, "Of course. The information contains all locations that the factionless gather and population counts."

I can't stop the words from leaving my lips, "How is that dangerous?"

She scoffs, "In the wrong hands, we could be invaded."

Tobias seems to believe her. But there is something bothering me about her explanation and reasoning. Instead of expressing my concern in front of her, I hold my tongue. I think it would be best not to rile her up.

As Tobias begins to tell her how we plan to get the information, minus a few details, I go to sit by the door of the train. After a few seconds Edward joins me.

"You will be left alone after we have the information, Tris."

"Right," the only word that I can muster to say.

Edward lightly touches my arm, catching me by surprise so that I jump slightly. "I'm sorry we had to do it this way. It wasn't my choice to scare you like that, by the way how is your hand?"

"It's fine," I mutter and stand up. He is making me a little bit uncomfortable.

_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_

"Well that went rather smoothly," Christina says once we have returned to our apartment.

"I'm surprise she offered the information," Will adds.

I can tell that Christina is about to point out that it was off, her candor tendencies and all, but I catch her eye and shake my head to indicate not to say anything. I want to know what Tobias thinks. She understands and presses her lips together.

He just shrugs his shoulders, as if it's no big deal, and says, "She wants to have a relationship with me again and knows that she will have to be honest with me to even start."

I had a feeling he would believe her. I was just hoping he would see through her façade. I am truly disappointed that he doesn't see that she is just using us.

Even though I spend most nights with Tobias in his apartment, I decided to stay in my apartment tonight. I'm also hoping that Christina will do the same so we can talk.

"Are you sure?" Tobias asks with a concerned expression displayed across his face.

"Yes, I need some quiet time to think." I try to ease his concern by giving him a small smile and nudge his shoulder. I can think at his apartment but I fear that I will slip and say what is on my mind about his mother. I am not ready to do that yet.

I fake a yawn and as planned he takes this cue to excuse himself and leaves so I can rest.

As soon as I hear the door click shut I whisper to Christina and Will, "She was lying!"

"I saw it too," Christina says loudly. I wince.

"Shh. Keep your voice down. What if Four can still hear us through the door?" I warn.

Will looks at us in confusion, "What?"

"Evelyn was lying to Four and Tris about the information." Christina gives him an exasperated look.

"There is something else in that information. We need to figure out what it is," I state matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you tell Four?" Will inquires.

"You heard him. He believes his mother. I don't want to tell him she is a liar until we have proof."

We spend a great portion of the night planning on how to go about this before we head to bed. In a weeks' time we will act on it.

**A/N: I apologize for the gap. Had a lot of things come up. Will try to post more often.**


End file.
